The Journey or Where No One Has Gone Before
by grka
Summary: Is Andrew a Q ? This is my first Crossover story. It's a Star Trek / touched by an Angel Crossover.


Hi,  
  
OK, this was my second written but first posted FanFiction in my whole live  
:-)) It's a TBAA/Star Trek - Crossover and I want to thank you my  
Beta-Readers for their great work ! I know that one of them has still a lot of work  
to do with the rest of my story ;-) and so I will sent part 1 and 2 at first.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
  
But at first: I don't make any money with this story, it's only for all  
Fans of it. Monica, Tess and Andrew belong to Martha Williamson and all things  
from Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, who created one of the best  
shows on TV.  
  
The Journey or Where No One Has Gone Before   
  
When Debbi woke up, she found herself in the woods. Debbi was about 17 years old and had long dark hair. She wore blue jeans and a beige parka. It was cold for this time of the year. She was freezing. She couldn't remember what had happened or where she was and how she got there. She was afraid like she'd never been before. Her head ached when she tried to stand up, but after a few seconds the pain was almost gone.   
  
Debbi looked around to search for a sign or a way to get to know where she was or where she had to go. She saw nothing that could give her a clue. 'Oh no !! This time, I'm REALLY in trouble !! Please, God help me !!!' she thought. "Hello, Debbi !" sounded a male voice behind her. Debbi was startled. She didn't expect someone here. Debbi turned around and watched in looked into the face of a man with long blond hair. He was about 30 years old and smiled at her. He wore a white parka and beige trousers.   
  
"Don't be afraid." said the stranger. "My name is Andrew. And I'm here to help you !" added the man with a compassionate look.   
  
"How do you know my name ? Do you know what happened ?" asked Debbi.   
  
"I'm an angel. God has sent me to you, to help you through this long journey."   
  
"An angel ? You want to tell me that YOU are an angel ?" Debbi couldn't believe what she heard even though she knew deep inside that it was true. Something in her told her that he spoke the truth.   
  
"Yes." said Andrew and started to glow.   
  
Debbi needed few seconds to find her speech again. "Do you know what happened? Where I am ?" she asked and somehow she was also afraid of his answer.   
  
"Debbi, I know what happend, but I can't tell it to you yet. I know, you can't remember, but trust me, when the time is right, you will remember everything. At the moment it's important for you to get out of here." said Andrew and looked around.   
  
"Can't you bring me out of here ?" asked Debbi and hoped that a miracle would happen.   
  
"Not in the way that you expect." answered Andrew. "I can't perform miracles because that's not the reason why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that God loves you and he wants you to know that he knows where you are and he walks with you. I will walk with you too, if that's what you want." Andrew touched her shoulder.   
  
"How long will it take ?" asked Debbi.   
  
"I don't know." answered Andrew.   
  
"Will I be at home for supper ?" asked Debbi again. She imagined how her parents would react if she wasn't home at 6 o'clock.   
  
"I don't know ." Andrew answered with a sad look. He knew that this answer scared her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.   
  
"Oh oh !" said Debbi "My parents will kill me ! Normally I get in trouble if I'm 5 minutes too late !!!"   
  
"Don't worry about your parents. Two friends of mine are with them." answered Andrew and hoped this would help her a little bit.   
  
"They are angels too ?"   
  
"Yes !"   
  
"I don't believe that there is someone who could calm down my mother. She can overreact!!!."   
  
Andrew had to smile when he answered "Believe me, nobody ... nobody can resist Tess ! Trust me, your parents are in good hands."   
  
It helped Debbi a little bit to know that there are angels with her and her family but she was still afraid. She had the feeling that Andrew wasn't telling her all, that there was something else and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know it. With this the two started to walk through the wood.   
  
In the meantime at Debbi place:   
Two angels stood invisible to human eyes in the front of a white house somewhere in Iowa. The younger angel had long auburn hair and wore a dark coat. "Who is our next assignment Tess ?" she asked with a Irish accent.   
  
The older angel with dark skin answered,. "Monica, what did I tell you about patience few minutes ago? There is a time for everything!" answered Tess. "In this house lives a family who will needs angels during the next days." Tess to explain their next assignment. In this moment the door opened and a man and woman came out. They seemed to be hysterical!   
  
"This are Anna and William Boldic." explained Tess to Monica.   
  
"Anna, I want you to stay at home." pleaded William. "I will drive through the neightbourhood and search for Debbi, but someone has to stay at home in the case she tries to call us."   
  
"But I want to help you ! I want to do something to find my little girl." cried Anna.   
  
"If you want to help, then call the police and explain them what happened."   
  
"OK, but promise me that you will call me when you have found her ?!"   
  
"I promise you ! I love you !" he tried to smile and walked to his car. Anna went back in the house and called the police.   
  
"Tess, what happened ?" asked Monica with a worried face.   
  
"They're missing their child. Debbi is 17 years old and she didn't come home this afternoon." replied Tess.   
  
"Oh no !!! Do you know what happened to their daughter ? Is she OK ?" asked Monica.   
  
"Debbi is OK at this moment. Don't worry Monica ! Andrew is with her. She is his assignment and her parents are ours."   
  
"Andrew ?" asked Monica. Andrew was her friend and she loved him, but it didn't usually mean anything good when the Angel of Death was with someone. "Will she die ?!"   
  
"I don't know, but she is in real trouble."   
  
"Where is she ?"   
  
"Only Andrew and God know this at the moment and that's enough. But I promise you that we will meet bothof them soon. Now let's start !" Tess walked with Monica to the house. Now they wore police uniforms when they knocked on the door.   
  
  
  
"Debbi !!!???" came a call from the inside and then Anna opend the door. "I'm sorry Ms. Boldic. My name is Tess and this is my friend Monica. You called the police because you're missing your daughter. Right ?"   
  
"Yes, yes, she didn't come home this afternoon." said Anna. She was bushed.   
  
Tess and Monica saw that she was really desperated and afraid. "Can we come in and talk about it ?" asked Tess.   
  
"Yes, sure, please come in." They went into the sitting room.   
  
"Where is your husband ?" asked Monica   
  
"He drove away to search her." Anna started to cry again.   
  
"Shhh baby, it's OK." Tess hugged her.   
  
"We need your help to find her. Can you answer some questions ?" asked Monica with a kind and compassionate voice.   
  
"What do you want to know?"   
  
"Did you have a fight with you daughter ? Or could you imagine a reason for her to run away ?"   
  
"No ! No, she is a good girl. We love each other and there was nothing like this in the last months. Usually, she's very punctual. When she says she will be here at 4 o'clock, then she IS here at 4 o'clock ! Something must have happened to her !! Oh, please I'm soo afraid !!" Anna cried again.   
  
"Can you give me a picture of her ?" asked Monica.   
  
"Sure." Anna walked in an other room. When she came back, she had a box full of pictures with her. "Here, that's one of the newest. It's from her birthday-party last month." She gave the picture to Monica.   
  
"She is a beautiful young woman." commented Monica "Can we use this picture?"   
  
"Yes, of course !"   
"OK, Monica, can you bring it to the police department ? I will stay here a bit longer." said Tess.   
  
Monica nodded. "I will be right back." said Monica as she went out of the house.   
  
In the meantime in the woods   
They didn't talk much during the next hour. Debbi tried to remember what happened and she tried also to calm down, but she couldn't do either. The last thing she could remember was that she was on her way home from the school. Besides, there was still this question that she was afraid to ask.   
  
Andrew noticed that Debbi seemed to deal with a problem. "What's the matter ?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing !" Debbi answered him but she couldn't face him.   
  
"Hey ! I can see that you're dealing with something." Andrew stopped and looked in her eyes. "You can talk with me about everything ! And I mean EVERYTHING, no matter what the subject." He knew that she had a question and was only to afraid to ask him.   
  
"Well, OK, I have a question, but I'm afraid of the answer." said Debbi and looked away. "You aren't something like my guardian angel, are you !" she said.   
  
"No. I'm not your guardian angel." Andrew looked sad. He hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her so early what kind of angel he was, especially when he didn't know how this journey would end.   
  
"OH, OH !! This doesn't sound good ! What kind of angel are you then ?" she asked even when she didn't really want to hear his answer.   
  
"Debbi, I really don't want to scare you, but I'm an Angel of Death." He knew that this scared her, but he had to tell her the truth.   
  
Debbi got a shock. "You are the Angel of Death? No, please, don't tell me that I'm going to die !!!! Please !!" She stepped back and started to cry. Andrew tried to walk to her. "No, please ! Please, don't hurt me !!" she pleaded.   
  
"Debbi. I would never hurt you. I promise! I know you are afraid, but there is nothing to be afraid of." It broke his heart to see her like this. He was here to help her and to comfort her and now she was more scared than before. Debbi fell to her knees and cried.   
  
Andrew knelt down next to her. "Debbi. Look at me !" he lifted her chin so that she had to look into his eyes. "What do you see ? I'm so sorry that I had to tell you this. And I know that you don't want to die and I don't want you to either. I don't know how your journey will end. That I'm here with you doesn't mean that you are going to die. It means only that there is a possiblity of this." Andrew showed all the kindness and compassion that he had and then he hugged her and comforted her until she calmed down.   
  
"Do you think I have a chance ?" asked Debbi.   
  
"Of course !!! So long as you breathe and stay on this earth, you always have a chance to live and survive. And when the time comes that you have to go, no matter if it's in this wood or in many years, then you get a chance to live in another place. And I'm the one that will help you then. OK ? At the moment, it's your choice between giving up and dying and fighting for your life and trying to survive."   
  
Andrew smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you Andrew !"  
  
When William came home he found a police officer with his wife. "William ! Did you find her ?" Anna ran to her husband. She hoped so much that he had good news for her, but his face told her that he hadn't found their daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry honey !!" he said and walked into the living room. He said to himself that he had tried everything. But it didn't comfort him.   
  
"Hello Mister Boldic ! My name is Tess. My friend Monica will be right back. We are here to help you to find you daughter, but we need your help for this. Your wife told me that you tried to find her. Did you find out something ?" Tess asked.   
  
William told everything he knew. He had driven to every friend of Debbi's but nobody saw her after school. Mary was the last person that had seen her. They went home together after school. Mary said that Debbi was happy because she had good news for her parents about her math grade. Mary said that Debbi walked to the park after they said good bye to each other. The park was a short cut for her and most kids in her neighbourhood used it.   
  
"That park ?" said Tess when he told her about it. "That's a beginning ! I will talk with my partner about this. We will start to search there first."   
  
"I was in the park and there was nothing ! Nobody saw anything !!!"   
  
"I know, but it's a start and maybe we will find something !"   
  
"Can I come with you" asked Anna "I can't sit here anymore and do nothing !"   
  
"No baby. I want you two to stay at home. Please! When you want do something to help us really, then pray to God that He will protect her. Will you do this ?" she asked both of them.   
  
"I'm sorry but we don't believe in God. We never did ! There can't be a God if something like this can happened." said Mr. Boldic   
  
"Maybe this is a good time to start to believe !" said Tess to him. She knew that they both weren't ready to hear about God at this moment, but the time would come soon. With this, she walked out of the house to meet Monica.   
  
"How is it going ?" asked Monica. "Well, they are OK at the moment, but the longer it takes, the harder it will be for all of us." said Tess and she prayed to the Father that he would protect Debbi and her parents.   
  
After 2 hours it started to get dark. "I think I won't be at home for supper. Right ?" Debbi said sadly. Her feet hurt her and she was hungry. They walked the last two hours across the woods. It got cold and started to dizzle.   
  
"Right !" said Andrew. "I am sorry. We should start to search for a place for the night before its too dark." He knew that this was going to be a long night. They found a cave half an hour later. It was dry inside and they had room enough to sleep.   
  
Andrew found branches and some straw. "Now we only need some fire." he said.   
  
"Wait, I think I have an old cigarette-lighter with me ?" said Debbi and searched in her pocket.   
  
"You are a smoker?" asked Andrew surprised   
  
"No ! No, but I have usually ones with me." Debbi had to laugh. She hated cigarettes. After few seconds she found it. "Do you know the TV-show MacGyver ?" she asked him   
  
"No, I don't think so." He didn't know what she was trying to say with this. "Well it's about a guy who is often in trouble and he gets out of it by using little things in unusual ways.. Sometimes it only needs this for him. I don't know why but since I've watched this show I always have my pocket knife and a cigarette-lighter with me. And it seems I need it really now." They both had to laugh.   
  
After some tries, they really got a fire started and it got warmer in the cave. Debbi was really exhausted by this day. The only thing she wanted was to sleep now, but too many things ran through her mind . . . too many things to think about so that she couldn't sleep. As she sat near the fire she asked, "Andrew ? Can I ask you a question ?"   
  
"Sure, what is it."   
"Do you like being an Angel of Death ?"   
  
"Usually, yes I like it very much !" he answered.   
  
Debbi seemed suprised. "Really ? Why ? I mean, this must be hard sometimes, isn't it."   
  
"I didn't say that's easy. Sure there are assignments when I wish I wouldn't have to do this. To stay there and witness a murder or to see how someone dies because of cancer . . . that's really hard. Especially when it's a child." Andrew said with a sad look when he remembered so many assignments like those.   
  
"How can you say then that you like you job ?" Debbi couldn't understand this.   
  
"Because it's a privilege to bring his children home. To see their joy when they see the light, when all their pain is gone, when they can do things that they couldn't do anymore for a long time. Believe me, when someone has lived his whole lifetime and all his family is gone and only he is the last one, then they are waiting for me with so much joy." Andrew had to smile when he remembered Mrs. Frazer. She was his last assignment before this. She was 101 years old. She couldn't wait to see her whole family again and when she saw Andrew she did welcome him so gladly.  
  
Debbi started to understand what Andrew told her. "But how get you through the hard assignments ? I mean if someone so often sees terrible things like you, it must break your heart."   
  
"It breaks my heart ! But God is with me and his child. I pray to him when I don't have the strength to get through it. And he helps us both. He couldn't exactly describe to her how it was for him and how it worked when He helped him because there weren't the right words in the human language for it. "Well, now I want YOU ask a question ! ... What do you think about death and dying ?" He knew that this was a hard subject for the most humans, but he wanted to know what she thought about it. And he wanted her to really start to think about this subject because there was still the possiblity that she could die. He had the feeling that she tried to repress the subject and this wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Ahm... I'm not sure anymore. I mean since I've met you." She tried to joke, but deep inside her she wasn't sure if she really wanted to think about this subject. This was really crazy. At first she found her self in the woods with an angel named Andrew and now she sat with the angel of death in a cave and talked about death and dying. What would be next ? A trip into the future she . thought jokingly. But to Andrew she said: "Sorry, but I really don't know."   
  
"And what did you think before you met me ?" he smiled.   
  
"Well about death? ... I'm sure that there is something that comes after this here but I have no clue what it is or what it looks like. But about dying? ... I never thought much about it. At least until today." She got sad again.   
  
"What started you to think about dying today ?" Andrew wanted to know.   
  
"I'm ... I'm afraid. I'm really afraid of it like never before. I know that, when God sends me an angel like you, there is nothing to be afraid but I'm still afraid that dying itself could be painful or cruel." she fought with herself so that she didn't start to cry again.   
  
"I know honey. I know. And I promise you that I will be there on every step of your way and so will God."   
  
"Do you know how it will happen ?"   
  
"No. I'm sorry, but I dont know how or when or if it will happen and I can't influence anything but I know that I will be there with you." Andrew hugged her and touched her hair. Debbi got the feeling that she was safe in his arms, surounded by a light that gave her so much love and comfort that she fell asleep. Andrew laid her down and put his parka under her head.   
  
Andrew sensed that outside there was someone waiting for him. When he got out, he found Tess and Monica in front of the cave. He was so glad to see his friends. "Tess !! Monica !!! I'm so glad to see you two !" He hugged both.   
  
"How is she Angel Boy ?" asked Tess and pointed to the cave.   
  
"She is OK at the moment. It was a little bit much for her but she . has handled it well. How are her parents ?" asked Andrew. He knew that it was also a hard time for parents when they were missing a child.   
  
"Well, at the moment they are afraid, but I can control them." Andrew and Monica had to smile when they imagined how this might go with Tess. "What's so funny ??" asked Tess indignantly.   
  
"Nothing, really !" said Andrew quickly, but he coudn't hide a smile.   
  
"Andrew, is she going to die ?" asked Monica. She was really worried.   
  
"I don't know ! I wish I did know it but all is possible." said Andrew   
  
"It's only a feeling but I think that this is going to be an interesting trip for both of you." said Tess. She seemed to know or to guess something that Monica and Andrew didn't know.   
  
"Do you know something that I should know ?" asked Andrew in the hope she would tell him.   
  
"No, not really. I think you have to find out that by yourself. But do always remember that He is with you no matter where or when you are ! Come on Angel girl, we have some work to do !"   
  
"Tess ? Where are we ?" asked Monica in the hope that she could tell the police about this place so that they would find Debbi.   
  
"No chance angel girl ! I don't know where we are because that's not one of the things that the Father wants us to know. Come on, her parents need us." They hugged each other before Tess and Monica left and Andrew went back into the cave.   
  
When Debbi woke up the next morning, she found herself in the cave with Andrew's parka under her head. The fire didn't burn anymore and during the night it had become cold. Her whole body hurt when she stood up. Another night's sleep on the stone wasn't something she wanted again. 'Oh no, it wasn't a dream,' she thought when she looked for Andrew. But where was Andrew ? She went out and found him in front of the cave. "Hi." she said a little bit weakly.   
  
"Good morning. How are you doing ?" he asked gently.   
  
"Well, it could be worse. I hoped so much that this all was only a dream. Here is your parka. Thank you very much for it, but weren't you freezing ?" she asked concerned.   
  
Andrew smiled "Don't worry about me. I'm OK. Are you thirsty?" he asked. Debbi noticed that she really was thirsty. The day before she was too weak to notice this, but when Andrew talked about it she couldn't ignore it.   
  
"Of course !" she replied.   
  
"I found a spring not far from here," he pointed in the direction of a big rock. When they arrived at the rock, they came to a clearing.   
  
"Andrew ! Look ! Isn't it beautiful ?" said Debbi and pointed to the sunrise. It was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. The sky was red and orange with a little yellow and this all reflected in a little lake at the beginning of the clearing.   
  
"Yes, it's beautiful ! No matter what happens, the sun will rise every morning and every morning we get a new chance to start again."   
  
Debbi felt new hope within her. "You are right. But I hope that this is over soon." They walked around the rock to the spring. After they satisfied their thirst and cleaned their faces, they continued in the same direction as they had been going the previous day. Debbi accepted what had happened to her and that she couldn't do anything but try her best to get through it. She was so glad that an angel like Andrew was with her even though he was the Angel of Death. She couldn't imagine what she would do without him.   
  
  
  
  
At the same time at Debbi's place:   
Anna came down the stairs at 7 o'clock and walked into the kittchen. She looked terrible because she didn't sleep the whole night. When she came into the room, she found Tess and Monica there. "Why are you here? Has something happened ?" she asked full of fear.   
  
"No, no baby. Don't be afraid. We wanted to look after you two and to see how you are doing before we go on with searching." said Tess.   
  
"Where is your husband ?" asked Monica.   
  
"He couldn't sleep as well and decided to drive with his car and search for her again." Anna was sad that her husband wasn't at home to help her through this, but on the other side she was glad that he was doing something to find Debbi. She hated to sit here and to do nothing to help her daughter. At the moment she wasn't even sure what she wanted William to do. Anna started cry "I think I'm going crazy. I worried the whole night about what all could be happening to her and that she has to face this alone."   
  
"Oh no !" said Monica and gave her a hug "I don't know where she is and what she is going through, but I know something for sure: She isn't alone. God is watching over her and she has an angel by her side."   
  
"I wish I could believe that, but I don't believe in God. There can't be a God if something like this could have happened to her !!" said Anna   
  
"God gave humans free will and so there are things that can happen and nobody can predict, but that doesn't mean that God doesn't exist !" With this, Tess and Monica started to glow.   
  
Anna looked confused. "What's this ? What's going on ?"   
  
"Anna, we are angels. We are sent by God to help you through it." said Tess with a smile   
  
"Angels ? No, no we don't need angels. Debbi needs an angel !!! She is the one that is in trouble !" said Anna with tears in their eyes.   
  
"Debbi has her own angel. His name is Andrew. He is with her the whole time." said Monica. "We are here because of you. Because you need an angel, too."   
Monica took her hand. "We don't know what will happen, but we have to trust in Him. He has a plan, but there is something really important that you can do now. It isn't to search for her, but it's to pray to Him that she will get through it."   
  
"I never did before talk to Him. Do you believe that He will listen to me ?" Anna asked.   
  
"Sure baby, sure ! He will. He loves you and He's been waiting for you for a long time." said Tess and gave her a really big hug. "He's been waiting for you !"   
  
  
  
  
"Andrew ! Look ! Who is that ?" Asked Debbi and pointed in the direction of a big tree. There were 3 men who looked somehow strange. Debbi couldn't put a finger on it what it was. Maybe it was their clothes, but she wasn't sure. They were too far away.   
  
In this moment Andrew listened to a voice inside of him that told him that they were in trouble. "RUN !!!" Andrew called but before Debbi could react they heard one call "I found her !" and a green light came in their direction. Debbi felt a pain in her abdomen like never before.   
  
"NOOO !!!" cried Andrew when she fell to her knees. Debbi didn't hear him. It was like time stood still and she couldn't hear any noise.   
  
Debbi lay crying on the ground when the 3 strangers came. "She still lives." said one of them.   
  
"We haven't any more time left. Leave her lying there. She will die soon enough. We have to go before it's too late for us." said one of the others.   
  
They didn't see Andrew because he was invisible to them. He was on his knees glowing at the right side of Debbi. "Debbi ? Can you hear me ? It's me, Andrew."   
  
When the strangers were gone, she opened her eyes. "Andrew?" she whispered weakly.   
  
"Yes, I'm right here at you side." he said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"It hurts so much !"   
  
"I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't know that this would happen." he said. He rested her head on his arm and touched her face with his other hand.   
  
"I know. I'm going to die. Right?" she asked him.   
  
"Yes !" he answered softly and compassionately.   
  
"I'm afraid. Andrew, I know I shouldn't but I am so afraid."   
  
"Shhh, There is really nothing to be afraid of, I promise you !"   
  
"It's strange, but it doesn't hurt anymore." she said before she felt into a coma.   
  
"Please, Father ! Please, let her live. She had to go through so much, please !" Andrew prayed. Then he heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Commander !! There !" When he turned around he saw a person with a really white face and golden eyes. He wore something like an uniform that was lack and gold. He came running and a big man with a full beard was following him. He wore a similar unform only in black and red.   
  
"Mister Data ! Wait !!" but the pale-faced man arrived near Debbi before the other man could say anything else. He had something in his hand that made a strange sound. When he held it over her body, he looked at the display.   
  
"Commander Riker, we need Dr. Crusher immediately!" said the one with golden skin. "What is her name ?" he asked Andrew.   
  
Andrew was now completely confused. Who were this guys and how could they see him. " Ummm ... Her name is Debbi. Who are you ??"   
  
"We don't have enough time to discuss about this." Data cut him short. "Data to Dr. Crusher ! We need your help here."   
  
"Mister Data ! You know the Prime Directive ! We can't help her !" said the other man, who seemed really angry.   
  
"Picard to Commander Data ! What happened? Is something wrong with Commander Riker ?" came a voice from nowhere.   
  
"No Captain. Commander Riker is alright, but we have an emergency here. I saw the Romulans shoot a young girl. Her life is in danger. She needs our help. They seemed to think that she knew something about them. Maybe she can help us find them." explained Data.   
  
Andrew still didn't understand what was going on, but a familiar voice told him that he should go with her and trust these strange people.   
  
"OK, Mr. Data. Dr. Crusher will come."   
  
"Who are you ?" asked Commander Riker.   
  
Andrew answered: "I'm a friend of her's. My name is Andrew. Who are YOU ?"   
  
"Well, this could take a while to explain." replied Riker.   
  
At this moment a read haired woman with a blue jacket appeared. "What happened ?" she asked and went to Debbi.   
  
"She was hit by a disruptor." explained Data.   
  
Dr. Crusher had a similar instrument to that which Data had used. She held it over the girl's body and studied the display. "She has hemorraged and is in a coma. She needs surgery. We haven't much time." She took another instrument and held it on her neck. It gave a whizzing sound. "Dr. Crusher to Enterprise. Two persons ready to beam direct to the Sick Bay." With this, Debbi and this woman disappeared.   
  
"Can I go with her ?" asked Andrew.   
  
Data and Riker looked at each other. They weren't sure if this was a good idea. It was already a risk when they took one person from the past with them, but two ... .   
  
"She needs me !" said Andrew. He guessed what they were thinking.   
  
Riker wasn't sure but something told him that they needed Andrew, too. "OK ! You can come with us." he said. "Riker to Enterprise ! Three people are ready to beam up." All three disappeared in a blue light.   
  
One hour later:   
"Tess ! Monica !!" called Andrew when he saw his friends. He had been sitting at Debbi's side for one hour in the Sick Bay. He still didn't understand what was going on. He was so glad that both of his friends were here, too.  
  
"Hi Andrew." said Monica.   
  
"What's going on ? I'm really confused. I had the assignment to bring her home and in the moment when I wanted to start, these people came and everything changed !" Andrew looked really confused. Something like this had never happened before. "Where are we ?" he asked.   
  
"Calm down, Angel Boy." said Tess. She knew how he was feeling and she still wasn't sure either what all this meant. "You are on board of a starship called Enterprise." Tess started to explain.   
  
"What ? You are kidding !" he said and looked at Monica hoping to find an answer.   
  
"No, I'm not kidding. You are in the 24th century. I know how this sounds and I still don't understand all too, but this is where and WHEN the Father says you are." she walked over to him.   
  
"Tess ! I ... I don't what I should say !" He needed time. "How can I explain this to her?" he wondered and looked at Debbi who was laying on a biobed.   
  
"You will find the right words when it's time," Tess replied.   
  
"How is she doing ?" asked Monica.   
  
"I think she will be alright." said Andrew. He couldn't talk much because the news from Tess was too crazy.   
  
"Well, we have to go now but do never forget who you are and that He is with you also in this time." said Tess and looked over the room.   
  
"Andrew ?" Debbi asked weakly.   
  
"Yes, I'm here !" said Andrew and took her hand as she woke up.   
  
Debbi needed some time till the light didn't hurt her eyes anymore. When she looked around she asked: "Where am I ?" she asked. "Am I dead ?" She looked in his eyes.   
  
"No, no you aren't dead. You are very alive." he said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"But ... but I thought ... " she was too weak to finish her sentence at first..   
  
"I thought so too, but ... but something happened and now we are here." he said.   
  
"And where IS here?"   
  
"Well ... how should I explain this ?" he asked himself. 'Please, Father. How can I explain it if I don't understand it by myself ?' he prayed.   
  
"Andrew ? Is it so terrible ? I mean, can it be more terrible than what happened in the woods ?" She was really worried when she saw his face.   
  
"No, no ... it's only hard to explain or, more precisely, hard to believe." said Andrew. He didn't want to scare her again. "Debbi, I know this will sound crazy, but believe me ... it's true. We are here on a spaceship called the Enterprise. And we are in the 24th century."   
  
"WHAT ??? You are kidding ?!!!!" said Debbi and tried to sit up.   
  
"No, I'm not kidding." said Andrew and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"But ... but this can't be true !" she said and gave him a confused look. "Debbi, look at me ... I would never kidding about something like this." And when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that he had told the truth.   
  
"Wow!! But what happened ? I mean ... I don't know ... but I thought I would die." This was really a little bit too much for her !   
  
After Andrew told her what had happened and how they had come onboard, he said: "I know this is hard to believe and it must scare you but trust me ... God always has a plan and there is a reason why we are here also, even if you and I don't know this reason."   
  
Debbi still didn't understand all but she relaxed a little bit when she looked into his eyes and saw his trust in the words he spoke. "OK, I will trust you." she said and thought 'I don't have an other choice.'   
  
"Good, I will go and get Dr. Crusher and tell her that you are awake. She is really friendly. You will like her." he said and walked away.   
  
When he got back few seconds later, he was with a red haired woman who wore a blue jacket. She smiled when she came to Debbi. "It's great to see you awake ! I'm Dr. Crusher. How are you feeling ?" she asked her.   
  
"Hi. It hurts a little bit when I move." answered Debbi.   
  
"I know. Your nerves were injured but this will be gone in 1 or 2 days. If it hurts you too much then tell me so that I can give you something again it."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Well, Andrew told me that he explained to you what happened and where you are now ..." she started. It's wasn't the first time that she had dealt with people from the 20th century in her Sick Bay and she knew that this wasn't easy for them to accept.   
  
Debbi looked at Andrew and smiled a little bit. "Yes, he has explained it to me."   
  
"I know this isn't easy for you but you are safe here and we will try to help you." Debbi nodded. "OK, I want to examine you now to see how you are doing." Dr. Crusher took one instrument in her left hand and another little thing in her right hand.   
  
Debbi gave Andrew a frightened look, but he smiled back. "It's OK." he said kindly.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid ! You won't feel anything. Just relax !" said Dr. Crusher and started.   
  
Debbi was afraid at the beginning, because she didn't like doctors and examinations but she relaxed when she noticed that she really didn't sense something.   
  
Dr. Crusher had finished her examination after few minutes and said: "Ok, you lost much blood but are OK now. You still need some rest, but I think I can release you tomorrow. It was really really close. If we had found you few minutes later then ..." She didn't finish this sentence to the end but Debbi looked at Andrew again and said only: "I know. I really know."   
Dr. Crusher didn't understand this completely but she decided not to ask at this moment. "OK, I want you to sleep now. You really need some rest." her tone of voice told Debbi that this wasn't something to argue about and so she did as she was told.   
  
"And you !" she pointed to Andrew. "I want examine you now, too. And then you will get some sleep, too. There is no excuse anymore. Debbi is conscious and she is doing fine." Dr. Crusher commanded.   
  
"I'm fine. Really !" Andrew protested but Dr. Crusher didn't accept it.   
  
"It's a rule for everyone new who comes onboard." She pointed to the biobed that stood in the middle of the room. Andrew knew that he had no chance to get around it and so he did as he was told.   
When Dr. Crusher had finished, she said: "You can stand up. You are alright. But I want you to rest, too."   
  
Andrew nodded and said "I promise, I will !"   
  
"I will get someone to show you your quarters." she said and walked with him into her office.  
  
The next morning, Andrew came into the Sickbay to visit Debbi. "Hello !" he said when he walked into Dr.Crusher's office.   
  
"Oh, Good morning ! How are you doing ?" asked Dr. Crusher when she looked up from her screen and saw Andrew.   
  
"I'm fine. Thank you. How is she doing ?" Andrew wanted to know.   
  
"I will release her today. I talked with Captain Picard and he wanted me to bring you both to the bridge in few minutes. There will be a meeting." she explained.   
  
"OK." said Andrew. "Can I see her ?" he asked.   
  
"Sure. I think she's been awake for an hour." answered Beverly with a smile and looked back to her screen. She wasn't sure why, but she liked Andrew. There was something him but she couldn't put a finger on it.   
  
"Good morning ! How did you sleep ?" asked Andrew with a big smile when he walked towards Debbi.   
  
She smiled back when she answered: "Hi ! I did sleep like a baby !"   
  
Captain Picard wasn't happy that they had taken 2 people from the 20th century onboard because he was afraid that this could change the past. However, there was something that told him that they needed both of them in order to finish their assignment. He called his bridge crew to a meeting. Captain Picard was the first in the Briefing Room or Ready Room and watched as all his officers arrived. Commander Riker was the second. He came together with Counselor Troi. Then came Worf with Lieutenant Commander LaForge and Commander Data. When all took their places, The Captain started: "You all know that we have guests onboard since yesterday. We don't know much about them or what exactly happened till now, but we know that the young woman was hurt with a disruptor and this is unusual. We have the assignment to search for some Romulans who may try to change our history and I think the this could be the first trace that we have. Dr. Crusher will bring of our guests in a half hour and I hope that we will get then some answers. But at first I want your opinions about this and about what happened in the woods. Commander Data ?" said Captain Picard.   
  
Data started his report. "Commander Riker and I were following some unusual tricorder data. I saw 3 Romulans not far from our position. When they saw me, they fired at the young girl. I couldn't do anything against it, because there were to many trees between us " Data explained.   
  
"But why should they fire at her ? I mean they couldn't think that she is a threat. And what is it with the man who was with her. What was his name ? Andrew !" Geordi looked questioning.   
  
"Maybe they didn't want witnesses." supposed Worf.   
  
"Maybe, but I think that there was another reason, because I heard one of them said that he found her. I think they were searching for her." added Data.   
  
"But why should they search for a person in the 20th century and then try to kill her?" asked Worf.   
  
The doors of the turbolift opened and Dr. Crusher, Andrew and Debbi came out of it. Debbi stood still and so did Andrew. Both looked across the room. It was indescribable ! On the other side was a big screen where they could see the stars and the earth. Both of them needed a moment before they could look away from the screen. It was really beautiful.   
  
"Wow !!!" was the only thing that Debbi could say.   
  
Dr. Crusher had to smile when she saw their reactions. "The crew is waiting for us. Please, this way." she pointed to a door on the other side.   
  
"We still don't know what they want in our past, but I believe that our guests will give us some answers." said Captain Picard. At this moment, the door opened with a hiss and Dr. Crusher, Debbi and Andrew came into the room. The whole crew looked in their direction and Captain Picard stood up and went to the three.   
  
"Welcome onboard of the Enterprise. I'm Captain Picard. I'm sorry that I didn't welcome you two earlier, but we are on an assignment and have some problems." He pointed to armchairs.   
  
When all settled down he started to introduce his officers to Debbi and Andrew. Debbi needed a moment to stare at Worf. He looked really strange, but the captain explained that he was a Klingon. Then the Captain introduced Data to them and they recognized him as one of the two who found them   
  
Counselor Troi tried to scan their guests. She was a half Betazoid and so she could feel the emotion of other creatures. When she scanned Debbi she sensed a mix of fear, curiosity and nervousness. But this was more then normal in her situation. When she scanned Andrew she was really surprised. She didn't sense a clue of fear or curiosity. This was really unusually. All she could sense was love and compassion. He did care about Debbi. She knew she had to tell this Captain Picard. Deanna didn't believe that he was dangerous, but she got the feeling that he wasn't revealing everything about himself. What she sensed was unusual, even for a person of the 24th century.   
  
"Can you tell us what happened ?" The voice of the captain snapped her out of her thinking.   
  
Debbi told everything that had happened from the time that she woke up in the woods the first time until they were found by the Away Team. The only thing she didn't tell was who Andrew was.   
  
"Did you know the 3 men that fired at you ?" asked Troi.   
  
"I'm not sure. I have been thinking about this. They looked familiar to me, but I can't remember why." said Debbi.   
  
"Can you remember what happened before you woke up in the woods ?" asked Data.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, but the last thing I can remember is that I was on my way home." said Debbi sadly. She remembered that Andrew told her that she would remember when the time comes, but she still tried her best to remember what happened until she got frustrated.   
  
"I didn't find an organic reason for this loss of memory. Maybe Deanna can help her." explained Dr. Crusher after everybody looked at her questioningly.   
  
"I think we will be able to help you to get your memory back." said Troi with a smile at Debbi. Debbi nodded.   
  
"All right. Thank you for your coming. Maybe we will get more answers when you have your memory back." Captain Picard said to Debbi and Andrew. "Lieutenant Heley will bring you back to your quarter. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."   
  
When Andrew and Debbi were out of the room, he said: "Counselor ?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Debbi reacts normal to this situation. She shows fear, curiosity and nervousness. She told the truth when she said that she can't remember what happened. I think that she has something like a trauma. Loss of memory is normal then. But Andrew is strange. I would expect feelings like Debbi had but there is nothing like this. All I could sense was love and compassion." It was hard to explain what she sensed.   
  
"But this can't be something bad." said Dr. Crusher.   
  
"I'm not sure. It's very unusual. I can't even feel something like this from a person of the 24th century. It would be normal to experience a variety of emotions after such an experience as this." explained Counselor Troi.   
  
"Do you suspect that he isn't human ?" asked Commander Riker.   
  
"I'm not sure." answered Troi.   
  
"Doctor ?" asked Picard.   
  
"My tests didn't say that he wasn't human. But I will check it again." answered Dr. Crusher.   
  
"We should arrest him !" Worf blustered.   
  
"We can't arrest someone because we think his only emotions are love and compassion." said Riker with a little smile.   
  
"I agree with you, Number One." said Picard. "But I want that Mr. Data to try to get informations about him."   
  
"Aye Sir." Data nodded.   
  
"And Counselor Troi ... you will keep an eye on him till we know more." said Picard.   
  
When all his officers had left the room, Picard stood up and walked to one of the windows. He loved the view of flying past stars. He was thinking about the last days. It all started with a message from the Starfleet Command. They had told him that they had informations about a secret mission of 3 Romulans who had traveled back into the past of the earth. He got the assignment to follow them, to discover what they want to do there and to stop them.   
  
The next day Counselor Troi came to Debbi's quarters. Andrew was there, too. He and Debbi were talking when she came in.   
  
"Hello !" she said.   
  
"Hi !" said both at the same time.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want interrupt you," said Counselor Troi when she saw that they were talking.   
  
"No, No, it's OK. You aren't disturbing us. Please, come in." said Debbi.   
  
"I wanted to know how you are doing. It must be difficult for you." said Deanna with a look at Andrew. There was it again, this feeling that he wasn't a human. She still wasn't sure if she should ask him. Troi decided to wait.   
  
"Well, it's OK." said Debbi. "I only wish I could remember what happened. It's really a strange feeling. I never did experience anything like this before." she said with a shy smile.   
  
"I know. Maybe I can help you. I'm a psychologist." said Troi.   
  
"I think, I should go. You two should be alone." said Andrew and left the room. A voice, that only he could hear, told Andrew that Troi knew he wasn't a human and that he could have a problem if she knew who he was.   
  
A dark person was in Andrew's quarter when he entered. "Light !" he called. After it was lighter in the room he saw that the person was Tess. "Tess !! I'm so glad to see you." he called with a big smile and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Where is Monica ?" he asked with a questioning look.   
  
"She is with Debbi's mother. She isn't doing well." said Tess with a sad look.   
  
"It's really hard for her, I know." said Andrew.   
  
"How is it going, Angel Boy ?" asked Tess.   
  
"I'm not sure." said Andrew with a sigh. "Counselor Troi is trying to help her to remember what happened and I think that she is doing fine. I know that she will remember, but that isn't my problem." said Andrew.   
  
"Counselor Troi knows that you aren't human. Right ?" said Tess with a hidden smile.   
  
"You know about this ?"   
  
"Yes, and I know that this is going to be hard for you. But don't forget who you are. These people need to remember something, too, and you are the one that will help them with this." stated Tess.   
  
"But ..." said Andrew when Tess cut him short.   
  
"No, Angel Boy. No 'but'! I love you, but I have to go now and help Monica." said Tess and gave him a hug before she left.   
  
One hour later in Debbi's quarter:   
  
"Well, I think this should be enough for the first time." said Troi after she showed her different possible techniques that Debbi could use to try to remember. Debbi got tired easily. It was hard for her to concentrate. "We should go on with this tomorrow."   
  
"Do you think I will remember me ?" asked Debbi sadly.   
  
"Maybe it will take some time, but you will. I'm sure of this. Do you want to see our Ten Forward ?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
" Most people like to go there in their free time. I think you will like it." said Troi.   
  
After they met Andrew, they walked together to Ten Forward. Troi hoped that she would learn more if she talked privately to them, especially to Andrew.   
  
When they entered Ten Forward, they found a table near a window. The view was breathtaking. The universe with the earth and the stars were so beautiful. Debbi and Andrew didn't notice that someone came to their table. It was Guinan, the barkeeper. She was woman with black hair and skin. Somehow she reminded Andrew of Tess. She asked everybody what they wanted, but when she came to Andrew, she hesitated a second. Only Deanna noticed this.   
  
She wanted to talk with Guinan about this before she left this room. However, after one hour she got a call from Captain Picard stating that he wanted her on the bridge.  
  
When Troi left the room, Guinan came to the table. She sat down next to Andrew. "Who are you ?" she asked plainly.   
  
"I'm Andrew." said Andrew. He wasn't sure what she meant.   
  
"That's not what I wanted to know and you know it!" replied Guinan.   
  
Before Andrew could gave her an answer, Debbi cried: "I can remember !!!!" Both looked at her with confusion. "Andrew ! I ... I can remember what happened !" she smiled from ear to ear.   
  
"Really ? That's wonderful !" replied Andrew. He was glad to get a chance to change the subject.   
  
"I think you should tell Captain Picard this, ." said Guinan.   
  
A short time later at the Captain's room:   
  
"Come in !" said Picard when he heard that someone was at the door.   
  
"Captain, I have to tell you something." said Debbi when she walked into the room. Andrew wasn't with her because Guinan wanted to speak with him.   
  
After Debbi told him what she could remember, the Captain called his crew. "I think we have got something to put us on the trail." he said and looked at Debbi.   
  
Debbi started again with her story. "I can remember now what happened." Everybody looked at her and waited for her to continue. "When I walked home after school, I took a short cut through the park. There were some really strange looking people. They had tapering ears."   
  
"Romulans !" said Worf contemptuously.   
  
"They didn't noticed me and I got curious and so I started to follow them. They went to an old house not far from the park. But shortly after we got there, they spotted me. I tried to run away but they caught me. I don't know what happened then but when I woke up, I was somewhere else. I don't know where, but it wasn't in the park or near it. I got a change to get away from there. I didn't know where I was, but that didn't matter for the first moment. When I ran, I fell down. I don't know how far I got, but I can remember that my head hit a stone. Well, that's all I can remember." Debbi finished her story.   
  
"Where was Andrew the whole time ?" asked Troi.   
  
Debbi had to smile when she remembered her reaction when he told her who he was. "Well, that's an other story, but he was there when I woke up after I fell on the stone."   
  
"Can you show us where you saw these people the first time ?" Riker wanted to know.   
  
"Sure !" answered Debbi.   
  
"This way !" said Debbi. Then she, Data, Worf, Riker and 2 other crew members from Security beamed to the park. She went in the same direction that she had a few days before.   
  
When they arrived the old house, Riker said, "I want you to stay here where it's safe for you !" Debbi nodded and hid herself behind some old trees. The rest of the crew went into the building. Debbi couldn't see what happened, but she could hear the same sound that she had heard when she got hurt in the woods a few days before.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Riker and the other crew members came out of the building with 2 of the strange people. 'What did Worf call them ?' Debbi asked herself. 'Romulans or something like that?' She looked around and saw that there was a person behind the building. Riker and the others couldn't see this person but Debbi saw that he had something like a gun.   
  
"No!!!!" she called and ran towards Riker. She wanted to warn him, but before she could say something else, she felt a pain in her stomach and fell on the ground with a cry. 'Please God, not again! Please!' she thought. Data reacted at first and shot the 3rd Romulan before someone else got hurt. Everybody ran to Debbi.   
  
"Riker to Enterprise ! We have a emergency here ! We need medical help!"   
  
"Andrew ?" Debbi said and tried to look around, but the pain was too great.   
  
"I'm here !" came a voice behind her.   
  
"How did you get here ?" asked Riker. He was confused. How could Andrew possibly get to this place ?   
  
"It's part of my job." was the only answer Andrew gave and then he went over to Debbie. "I'm here. Don't be afraid." he said and took her hand.   
  
"It happened again." she said weakly.   
  
"Shhh .... I know, but you are going be OK." he answered with a smile and stroked her hair.   
  
Riker didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that this could wait until she got help. Debbi lost consciousness before they were beamed onboard.   
  
"Hello Debbi !" said a male voice when she woke up. She found herself back in the Sickbay. A man in a white suit was standing at her side. He had the same glow around him like Andrew had at the beginning.   
  
"You are an angel, too ?!" she asked weakly.   
  
"Yes, I'm an angel like Andrew. My name is Adam." he answered.   
  
"You are an angel of death, too ?" she asked disbelievingly.   
  
"Yes, but don't be afraid. You are going to be OK now." he answered with a little smile.   
  
"Where is Andrew ?"   
  
"Well, he has a little problem at the moment. That's the reason why I'm here. I'm his 'substitute'!"   
  
"What happened ?" Debbi couldn't believe that an angel could be in trouble.   
  
"Well, I know this sounds funny, but they believe that he is an alien. They think that he is a member of the Q continuum and he is now in a holding cell".  
  
"What ??? You are kidding ?!"   
  
"I'm afraid, I'm not. He needs your help !" Adam answered.   
  
"But . . . didn't he tell them who he is?" Debbi couldn't believe what Adam told her. An angel in a holding cell ?!   
  
"He did, but they don't believe him." Adam looked at his watch before he said: "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." and then he was gone without another word.  
  
"How are you doing ?" asked Dr. Crusher when she saw that Debbi was awake.   
  
"Is it right that you put Andrew in the holding cell ?" she asked without answering Dr. Crusher's question.   
  
"Yes, because ..."   
  
"Why ???" Debbi cut her short.   
  
"Because we thinking he isn't a human and that he didn't tell us the truth." she explained.   
  
"What made you think that ? Andrew would never lie !" Debbi was angry. "I want to see him ! And I want to talk with the Captain !" Debbi tried to stand up.   
  
"Please, lie down !" urged Dr. Crusher.   
  
"No ! No, I won't lie down as long as my friend is in a holding cell !" Debbi protested.   
  
A half hour later, Debbi came into the section of the holding cells where Andrew was. He didn't look happy about his situation. He prayed more than once during the last hours but he hadn't gotten an answer. He was glad to see his friend when the doors opened.   
  
"Hello,." he said slowly.   
  
"Hi." answered Debbi with a peppy voice and a smile. "I had never expected to see an angel in the clink." she joked and hoped that she could cheer him up.   
  
"That's not funny !" Andrew protested. He knew that she didn't mean it earnest, but he couldn't laugh about his situation. He had never before been in a situation like this, but he remembered that his friend Monica had more than once ended up in a jail.   
  
  
"What happened ? Adam told me that they arrested you because you appeared when I got injured. He said that they think you are something called a 'Q' ?!" Debbi said a little bit confused.   
  
"Adam ? He is here ?" This was the first angel who had appeared since he got into trouble.   
  
"Well, he WAS here. He was with me as your substitute like he explained it. But he had to go."   
  
Andrew got a sad look when he heard that Adam wasn't onboard anymore. Where were Tess and Monica ? He felt he was abandoned and he missed his friends. How could he get out of this ? Andrew told Debbi that he had gotten into trouble after he appeared there. Riker asked him how he got there and when he said that he was an angel that they didn't believe him.   
  
Debbi saw that he was worried and was sad and all she wanted was to help him. He had helped her so much during her *journey*, as he had called it, and now he was the one that needed help. But she wasn't sure how she could help him.   
  
"I don't understand one thing: You are an angel ! Why didn't God help you or why don't you just walk out of here ?" she asked puzzled.   
  
"That isn't so simple. I can't simply walk out of here because we have to respect the laws like humans if we get in trouble. I don't know why God doesn't help me. I don't get any answer." He looked so lost that she wanted to give him a hug.   
  
"Andrew, I promise you that I will do what I can to help you ! Don't worry my friend!"   
  
Andrew tried to smile at her. "Thank you !"   
  
"We are friends, aren't we ! You helped me when I needed a friend and now it's up to me to do the same for you. I will talk with the captain." she wasn't sure what she would tell Captain Picard, but she hoped that she would find the right words.   
  
When Debbi went to the bridge she prayed: "Please God, help me to find the right words to help Andrew. He is my friend and it hurts me to see him so sad."   
  
"Come in !" called Picard when he heard that someone was at the door. He was talking with Counselor Troi about Andrew.   
  
"Captain ! I want to talk with you about Andrew !"   
  
"We were just talking about him." said Troi while Debbi walked to a chair and sat down.   
  
"Do you know what he told us when we asked him who, or better what, he is ?" asked Picard.   
  
"Yes ! He told you that he is an angel !" Debbi made it quite plain that she believed him.   
  
"You believe him ????!!!" asked Troi. She couldn't believe that someone could believe this.   
  
"That's not a question of believing him or not. I KNOW he is telling the truth!"   
  
"How do you know that ?" asked Picard.   
  
"It's hard to explain, but I know it when I look into his eyes. Have you ever looked into his eyes ? I mean REALLY looked into his eyes, when he answered you? I didn't believe him either when I met him the first time until I looked into his eyes." she explained.   
  
"Tell us how you met each other !" invited Troi.   
  
"After I had been shot, I woke up and looked around. Then I heard someone called my name. It was Andrew. He stood behind me. When I asked him why he knew my name and who he was, he told me that he was an angel and that he was sent to me to help me through this. And now he is that one that needs MY help. Counselor ! You are a betazoid. Right ?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Did you feel any bad emotions in him ? Did you feel that he is dangerous or that he lied when he said that he is an angel ?"   
  
"No, I felt nothing like that from him. I sensed only love and compassion. And sadness at the moment." she added with a little sorrowful look.  
  
Debbi looked with all her hope to Picard. He was thinking about this. "Well, I have still one question for you: Why should God send you an angel? I mean, I have seen people in greater danger then you more than once, but nobody reported seeing angels."   
  
"But there were angels. Everybody has an angel by his side when he is in danger. That they don't see them doesn't mean that they are not there." said a familiar voice behind them. When Debbi turned around she saw Andrew in a beige suit and with the same beautiful light around him, just as he had appeared in the woods.   
  
"Andrew !" called Debbi.   
  
Captain Picard called: "Picard to Worf. We have a little problem here. Our 'visitor' is here." One second later, Worf with Riker, Data and Guinan entered the room. Guinan had come to the bridge to talk with Picard at the same moment when Picard called Worf.   
  
"Don't be afraid !" said Andrew. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm *am* an angel. To be exact, I'm an Angel of Death and I was sent to Debbi to help her through this." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Picard and Troi exchanged glances as did the rest of the people in the room.   
  
It was hard to believe that Andrew was an angel, but it was harder to believe he could be an Angel of Death !   
  
Guinan was the first one that found her speech again. "I believe him !"   
  
"What? Guinan ..." Picard started, but Troi cut him off short.   
  
"He speaks the truth, Captain. I have never before felt truth and love so strongly . It's a beautiful feeling. I ... I can't explain it." She got tears in her eyes. The feelings were too strong.   
  
"I trust the opinions of Troi and Guinan even when it's hard to believe." said Picard after a while. He had to admit that he felt this love that Troi was talking about, too. Somehow he started to believe Andrew.   
  
Andrew paused when they walked back to their quarters. "Debbi, I want to thank you for what you did for me!"   
  
"That's what friends are for! You would have done the same for me."   
  
"I won't ever forget this and neither will God. He is proud of you !"   
  
"Really?" she asked.   
  
"Really! He loves you!" He gave her a big hug. It was so good to be free again. This really was an unusual assignment !   
  
"Anything wrong?" Debbi asked when she saw Andrew's face. He looked like he was somewhere else.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was listening to Someone Else."   
  
"God ?"   
  
"Yes, yes, He told me that it's time to go home." he answered.   
  
"What ? No, no please, don't tell me that I'm going to get in trouble again and may die!." she pleaded and got a worried expression.   
  
"No! No! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry that I startled you." he looked apologetically at Debbi..   
  
Debbi calmed down. "I thought, ..." she felt so foolish for her reaction.   
  
"I'm sorry, When I said "go home" I meant that it's time to 'go home to your parents' !" He put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"When will we leave ?" she asked. Debbi missed her parents and she would be glad to see them again, but she was also a little sad when she tried to imagine leaving this place.   
  
"I think we will have to go today."   
  
"Can we go to Ten Forward before we leave ? I want to see the universe one last time."   
  
Andrew had to smile because he had the same wish before they had to leave "Sure!"   
  
Two hours later:   
Andrew and Debbi arrived in the transporter room. Captain Picard and the whole bridge crew were there to say good-bye.   
  
When Andrew walked over to Dr. Crusher, she asked him: " Are you really an Angel of Death ?! " She had had one question on her mind since she heard about the identity of Andrew. She was to afraid to ask, but she also knew this was her last chance to find out.   
  
"Yes, I am !" he answered.   
  
"Has everyone got an angel by his side when ... when it's time to go ?" she asked slowly.   
  
"No one dies without an angel by his side! And yes, Jack had an angel with him when he died," he answered with all the love and compassion he had. He could see that Beverly got tears in her eyes. He gave her a hug before he left.   
  
When they were back in their own time, Debbi could see that they were standing in front of her home. The door opened and her parents rushed out. "Debbi !"   
  
"Mom!!! Dad!!!" They hugged each other and cried tears of joy.   
  
Tess and Monica stood in the door with big smiles. They greeted their friend Andrew.   
  
When they walked together back into the house, Debbi's mother turned around and looked at Andrew "You are the other angel . . . the one that was with her, aren't you." she said with a weak voice. The last days were very hard for her and she hadn't gotten enough sleep.   
  
Andrew smiled. "Yes, I'm the angel that was with your daughter! I'm Andrew."   
  
"I thank you for watching over her. Please, come with us into the house." she requested of him.   
  
When he got through the door, he hugged Tess and Monica. "I'm so glad to see you two again !"   
  
"We are, too, baby. We are, too." replied Tess.   
  
"You can't imagine what happened !" started Andrew.   
  
"Well, Baby, we can !" answered Tess and tried to hide her laugh.   
  
Andrew looked questioningly at Monica. "Adam was here and told us." she answered with a grin.   
  
"Oh, great !" he tried to sound angry, but he couldn't. When he was thinking back over the last few days, he had to laugh, too.   
  
After Debbi told her parents what had happened, it was time to say good bye to the angels.   
  
"Thank you all for you help! I don't know what we would have done without you." said Anna. She was so glad that this nightmare was over.   
  
"It's alright, baby. God loves you and He will be always there for you when you need him." Tess gave all three a hug and so did Monica and Andrew.   
  
When Andrew hugged Debbi, she asked: "Will I see you one day again?" It was hard to say good-bye to a friend like him.   
  
"Sure! One Day, I will come back to help you again, but I hope that there will be some years before I have to come," he said with a knowing smile and she smiled back in the same way. Her parents looked a little bit confused when they heard this conversation.   
  
"It's really great to be back !" said Andrew when all three angels walked down the street to Tess's car.   
  
"You did a great job, Angel Boy ! I'm proud of you and I love you !" said Tess.   
  
"Hey ! What about me ?" asked Monica.   
  
"I'm proud of you and I love you, too." Tess gave her a hug.   
  
"What would you say if I offered to get us some great coffee?" asked Andrew. Monicas eyes widened at the mention of her favorite drink !   
  
"You pay !" said Tess.   
  
The End   



End file.
